True color
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: maaf sebelumnya,, cerita ini tetap sama kok dengan sebelumnya cuma misa ubah alur ceritanya.. (berkat hasil diskusi dengan yang riquest ini cerita) dan kalau dalam masalah genre misa belum bisa menentukan mau di masukan kategori apa.


Gomen sebelumnya,, fic true color yg dulu Misa hapus dan Misa ubah semuanya, coz banyak banget kesalahan yang telah Misa buat sebelumnya,, tapi tenang saja ceritanya tetap sama tapi alur ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda / atau gak tahu juga...

Coz ini keinginan sang riquest minta di ubah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**TRUE COLOR**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING:OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR KECEPATAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Saat ini aku sedang berlibur bersama kakakku, Kyuubi. Yah berlibur, cuma nonton tv bareng dirumah tepatnya.

"Kak Kyu, bosan nih. Dari tadi cuma duduk di sofa sambil duduk begini." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas sambil melihat wajah samping kiri Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kau Saja, aku juga bosan." Kata Kyuubi yang tetap fokus melihat tv.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ngapain?"

"Duduk saja, kau mau disuruh ibu memakai pakaian tak jelas begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal."

Yah beginilah hari minggu, hari libur yang membosankan. Mau ngapain di rumah pasti membosankan, kalau pergi keluar rumah pasti ibu akan menyuruhku memakai pakaian perempuan.

WTH. Aku seorang laki-laki memakai pakaian perempuan, apes banget nasibku. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa ibuku menyukaiku memakai baju perempuan, itu karena ibuku adalah seorang Fujioshi.

Fujioshi sejati deh pokoknya. Aku yang anaknya sendiri dijadikannya objek, dengan cara mendadaniku menjadi perempuan. Katanya sih kalau uke itu agak sedikit feminin, tapi buktinya ibuku malah mendandaniku seperti layaknya perempuan pada umumnya.

Nasib ku sial, karena memiliki wajah yang manis yang hampir menyamai seorang perempuan. Dan lagi tinggi badanku juga.

Hu... Kenapa aku bisa punya ibu seperti itu?! Dan lagi sifatnya yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan.. Err-.

Kenapa bukan kak Kyuubi saja yang di pakai baju rok atau yang berenda - renda begitu?

Oh iya, ya aku hampir lupa kalau kak kyuubi jauh lebih menyeramkan dan lagi sifatnya. Err- sebaiknya tidak usah di dipertanyakan seperti apa itu Kyuubi. Kak Kyuubi sebenarnya memang kakak yang baik, tapi sebaik apapun dia sebaiknya jangan berurusan dengannya kalau saat dia badmood maupun saat marah.

"Oh ya bseok kakak akan pergi ke Inggris kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Cuma mau nanya, kapan berangkatnya?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam satu siang."

"Oh."

"Naruto ini sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya tidur. Besok kau harus sekolahkan." Kata Kyuubi memperingatiku

"Iya kak."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sekolah SD Sunagakura sudah memulai pelajaran matematika dengan seoarang guru terkiller disana. Tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar, mungkin lebih tepatnya takut dengan guru yang ada di depan sambil menulis papan tulis. Saat ini aku duduk paling belakang di pojok kiri.

Sesekali aku melirik ke sampingku. Ya melihat teman sebangkuku yang benar - benar menyebalkan! Aku heran kenapa dia lebih populer di kalangan anak cewek? Padahal sifatnya sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Aku bakalan jamin kalau ada cewek yang menikah sama itu orang pasti itu cewe tidak akan tahan hidup bersamanya.

Ya siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke! Sifatnya sungguh menyebalkan dan dengan seenak jidat memanggilku Dobe. Ya aku jelas tidak terima makanya aku sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme.

"Ada apa? Mau menyontek?" Katanya tenang sambil menulis di buku, dan kuyakin dia mengerjakan tugas matematika.

"Tidak! Aku cuma melihat sekiling saja, memang siapa yang mau menyontek?"

"Kamu" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu Teme!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau yang tebodoh di kelas ini."

"Grrrr! Kamu yang bodoh teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme jelek!"

"Landak!"

"Ayam!"

"Waria!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut waria dasar ayam!"

"Lalu kau mau aku sebut bencong!"

"Kalian berdua BERHENTI! Dan segera juga kalian berdiri di luar!" Kata guru Obito kesal kelihatanya dengan tingah kedua muridnya yang bagaikan bulan dan matahari yang sangat sulit sekali rukun.

"Uuaapa? Kok aku kena juga ini kan salah SasuTeme ini!"

"Ck, ini semua salah kamu, Baka"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pantat ayam." Jawab Naruto sengit tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

BRAAAKKK

'Suara guru Obito yang memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Aku yang melihat guru Obito hanya bisa menelan ludah.' Batin Naruto

"Kalian berdua cepat keluar dari kelas." Kata guru Obito.

'Mau tidak mau terpaksa aku ikut keluar. Dan lagi harus bersama Teme. Kenapa, sial sekali nasibku hari ini?' Batin Naruto

"Ini semua salahmu" Kata Sasuke sambil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

'Ini orang sungguh menyebalkan. Dalam keadaan apapun masih sempat-sempatnya menyalahkan orang lain! Sungguh menyebalkan!' Batin Naruto sabar.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri diluar tepat di luar bersama Sasuke. Gara-gara siapa coba jadi berdiri diluar.

Kulirik ke arah Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke malah asyik-asyikkan mencet-mencet handphone.

Aku iri dengan kepribadian orang ini, aku malah meninggalkan handphone di dalam tas.

"Dobe, kalau guru nanya aku ada dimana bilang saja aku ke perpustakaan."

Eehh... Tadi seperti ada yang ngomong, tapi siapa ya? Oh ya sie SasuTeme itu ngajak aku ngomong.

"Tadi ngomong apa ya?"

"Aku mau kencan."

"Oh... Uuaappaa? Terus kalau guru Obito marah gara-gara kau pergi aku malah kena omelannya. Ini tidak adil, Teme."

"Hidup memang tidak adil, jadi biasakanlah."

Ini anak ngajak beratem apa? Seenak undel saja ngomong. Loe kira gue mau apa? Pacaran saja yang loe pikirin.

Pacar? Ya tentu saja Sasuke teme ini sudah memiliki pacar, tapi jangan kaget ya. Karena Sasuke ini berpacaran dengan kakakku sendiri, dia itu HOMO.

Aku tidak menyangka saja mereka berpacaran. Tapi yang ku ketahui mereka berpacaran berkat hubungan keluarga kami yang akrab.

Ibu Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Mikoto adalah sahabat baik ibuku dalam hal Fujioshi, sedangkan ayahku adalah sahabat karib dengan ayah Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Waktu itu keluargaku diundang ajakan makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Dan kami sekeluarga ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Kulihat ayah dan ibu seru banget ngobrolnya, sampai-sampai anak sendiri saja di cuekin. Hoiii kau anggap aku dan kakakku ini apa?

Ya sudalah, cuekin saja.

Kulihat kakakku yang berada di sampingku sudah tak ada. Eeehhh masa ku duduk di meja makan bersama keluarga Uchiha tak ada satupun yang menemaniku mengobrol? Ibu dan ayah asyik ngomong yang tak aku mengrti, kakak menghilang entah kemana, lalu Sasuke?

Oh ya kemana Sasuke? Apa sifat ngeselin Sasuke bikin kak Kyuu marah lalu berkelahi diluar? Tapi tidak mungkin, soalnya dari tadi aku tak melihat Sasuke. Apa Sasuke ada di kamarnya?

Aahh masa bodoh, sekarang pergi saja ke kamar Sasuke walau akhirnya kami bakal cekcok mulut daripada tidak ada teman disini. Aku sih pergi ke kamar Sasuke let's go saja langsung, toh mereka yang duduk di sini juga tak bakal sadar kemana aku pergi.

.

.

.

Aku saat ini berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintunya dan kulihat Kak Kyuubi tengah berpelukan dengan Sasuke. DENGAN SASUKE DIATAS RANJANG.

Heii sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa ada satu hal yang tidak aku ketahui?

Kulihat mereka sekarang melihatku yang terpaku di depan pintu dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dan aku bersyukur nyamuk tak masuk ke dalam mulutku ini.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja ayo masuk." Kata seseorang yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi dia siapa ya?

Apa dia kembaran Sasuke atau dia kakakknya?

"Naru, masuk saja." Kata Kak Kyuubi yang langsung melepas pelukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya Naru langsung masuk saja." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum? Woow ini jarang sekali Sasuke tersenyum, biasanya juga Sasuke ini tampangnya ngeselin banget. Sepertinya di balik senyuman Sasuke ada maksud tertentu nih.

Aku yah nurut saja masuk, tapi pandanganku tak lepas dengan seseorang yang mirip Sasuke walau gaya rambut mereka berbeda. Sasuke memiliki gaya rambut pantat Ayam, sedangkan orang yang mirip Sasuke hanya hitam jabrik saja.

"Kamu siapa?" Kataku dengan melotot tak percaya. Kalau di dunia ini ada yang mirip wajahnya dengan Sasuke, itu berarti sifatnya juga sama ngeselin. Apa ini tanda kiamat?

Ahahaha ngaco banget kalau itu di samain dengan tanda kiamat.

"Aku Shisui, Uchiha Shisui. Sepupu Sasuke."

"Eeeehhhh! Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Sejak kapan Sasuke punya sepupu?."

"Sudah lama, kau saja yang tak tahu. Dasar Dobe."

"Kamu ngomong apa tadi Teme? Aku tidak dengar tadi. Apa tadi kau sedang berkokok, Teme?"

"Hei kalian, baru saja ketemu begini sudah adu mulut." Kata Kak Kyuubi.

"Abis dia sie Teme ini nyebelin kak." Kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bersikap baiklah padanya, Naruto. Karena dia itu pacarku." Kata Kyuubi.

"Pacar? PACAR! Kakak kau sudah tidak normal lagi kalau berpacaran dengan manusia setengah ayam seperti dia."

JIIITT

"Adudududududu..." Kataku sakit merasakan cubitan dari Kak Kyuubi. Kak Kyuubi.

Aku hanya bisa pura-pura saja tak kaget untuk saat ini, tapi yang bikin aku penasaran adalah bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran?

"Aku bisa berpacaran dengan kakakmu berkat sepupuku, Shisui. Karena mereka satu smp dan satu kelas." Kata Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang jadi pertanyaanku di kepala.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Begitulah ceritanya yang kuketahui. Dan sekarang pantat ayam itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku, kini aku sendiri berdiri di sini.

**KRYUUK~**

Suara perutku berbunyi gara-gara lapar. Apakah ada hal lebih buruk selain ini? Umphh kenapa ku harus mengalami penderitaan ini? Oh Tuhan kasihanilah aku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil memegangi perutku ini.

Akhirnya bel pelajaran Guru Obito berakhir juga, aahh syukurlah dengan ini aku pasti bakalan bisa makan untuk mengisi tenaga.

Baru saja mau melangkah menunju kantin, eh tau-tau ada yang menyentuh pundakku dari arah belakang.

"Dimana Sasuke, Naruto." Suara orang yang menyentuh pundakku ini, dan kuyakin itu adalah suara Guru Obito. Habislah aku, batin Naruto horor.

"Sa-Sasuke tadi eh, itu, anu..."

"Apa?"

"Di-dia ke kantin duluan." Kataku takut-takut dengan alasan yang pasti bohong itu, dan semoga saja Guru Obito tak tahu.

"Kerjakan tugas yang ada di papan tulis dan setelah selesai kau membersihkan toilet laki-laki, membershikan gedung, lalu membersihkan kelas." Kata Guru Obito.

'Apaaa? Tuh guru menghukumku atau membully ku sih? Atau dia ingin membuatku menderita? Kenapa kesialan selalu silih berganti. Ini semua gara-gara si Sasuke itu.' Batin Naruto.

Aku segera saja masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkuku sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis dan pulpen untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis, lebih tepatnya di sengajakan oleh guru Obito ini.

**KRUYUK**

Suara perutku berbunyi lagi, aduhh sabar ya perut. Setelah mengerjakan ini aku janji bakalan beli makanan.

Tapi mengerjakan ini yang bikin kepalaku pusing melilit. **AMPUN DJ** aku udah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi cobaan ini, baiklah jawab asal saja biar bisa makan.

"Makan dulu baru kau kerjakan." Kata seseorang yang berdiri di depan mejaku sambil menyodorkan aku semangkuk makanan dan pocari.

"Gaara."

"Jangan cuma memanggil namaku, cepat makan."

Aku ceplas ceplos langsung menerima mangkuk yang ada di tangan Gaara dan langsung memakannya.

Mau tahu apa yang aku makan ini, ini adalah ramen. Humm enakk. Gaara memang baik seumur-umur Gaara memang sahabatku satu-satu sejak aku memasuki sd ini.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihat catatan tugasku ini." Kata gaara dengan wajah stoic. Yah walaupun Sasuke juga sering menggunkan wajah stoic, tapi dia itu berbeda. Gaara itu baik, ramah, menyenangkan. Sedangkan Sasuke mah suram.

"Iya, nanti akan kuganti ramen dan pocari ini." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

"Tidak perlu, biasa saja." Kata Gaara.

Ohh Gaara kau memang sangat baik, orang yang paling baik yang mau membantuku dalam kesusaha seperti ini.

"Hei kau, sudah ku bilang pesan minuman yang dingin!" Kata seseoarang gadis di sampingku.

Sepertinya dia sedang membully seorang gadis cupu di sana, kasihan juga sih. Soalnya gadis cupu itu sudah berkacamata, rambut panjang tapi seperti tak terurus.

Kulihat gadis becepol dua yang berdiri kini berdiri dengan menjambak rambut gadis cupu itu. Dan gadis bercepol dua menggunting rambutnya, yang entah darimana gunting itu.

"Kyaaaa" teriak gadis cupu itu.

"Cu..." Kata Gaara terpotong gara-gara Naruto berbicara nyaring.

**"WOI! Merasa hebat loh sampai menggunting rambut orang! Kalau mau cari lawan yang sepadan!" **Kataku kesal dengan dua cewek yang sok jago disini.

"Memang siapa sih elo, suka-suka gue kale." Kata gadis dengan rambut coklat unggu panjang tergerai.

"Aku ketua kelas disini, kalian tahukan apa yang akan terjadi bila aku marah?" Kataku dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

Mereka berdua langsung pergi begitu saja, sebenarnya aku cuma mencoba menggertak mereka saja.

Aku sengaja mencari alasan seperti itu karena mereka tahu bahwa Kak Kyuubi . Jadi siapa sih yang tidak kenal sama Kak Kyuubi, kecuali kalau orang itu bukan lulusan dari sd ini. Lebih tepatnya saat aku masuk menjadi murid kelas satu sd, sedangkan kak Kyuu sudah kelas 4 sd. Banyak beredar gosip kalau berani sama Kak Kyuubi bakalan mati.

Jadi, mungkin mereka mengira aku setipe dengan Kak Kyuu.

Ahahaha padahal cuma menggertak sambal saja mereka percaya.

Aku menghampiri gadi cupu itu. "Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Katanya

Tapi sepertinya dia agak sedih dengan rambutnya yang sekarang. Panjang-pendek.

"Nanti bakal panjang lagi kok, dan sebelum rambutmu panjang, sebaiknya aku rapikan dulu." Kataku sambil mengambil gunting.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tidak suka melihat rambut seorang perempuan berantakan seperti ini, aku mengerti perasaanmu bagaimana rasanya terpotong rambutmu saat ini. Cepat duduk." Katakaku sok.

Yah jujur saja aku tidak suka melihat rambut seorang gadis berantakan seperti ini

"Gaara, bisakah kau ambilkan sisir di dalam tasku?."

"Iya."

Gaara mulai membongkar isi tas ku mencari sisir. Sampai menemukan sisir tersebut. Akupun segera saja menyisir rambut gadis itu dan memotongnya perlahan-lahan. Saat memotong rambut gadis ini, bahu gadis itu bergetar, mungkin dia menangis. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah.

"Tenang saja, rambutmu akan segera panjang lagi dan menjadi indah."

.

.

.

Selesai juga memotong rambut gadis itu, Gaara yang ada di dalam kelas pun sepertinya sudah pulang.

"Te-terimakasih." Kata gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto. Dan langsung keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Sepertinya aku melupakan tugasku, oh ya mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Obito. Aku langsung melihat ke arah buku, dan buku itu sudah ada jawabannya, jangan-jangan Gaara yang mengerjakannya. Wah Gaara arigatou.

Aku segera saja mengambil hp dan langsung menelepon Sasuke.

Tiii

Tii

Tiii

"Halo, Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Cepat kembali ke sekolah kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Obito."

"Itu bukan urusanku, Dobe."

"Hei, Teme ini juga urusanmu. Gara-gara kamu aku kena sial melulu."

"Baik aku segera kesana."

Kata Sasuke di telepon sambil mematikan telepon.

.

.

.

Semua tugas dari Guru Obito sudah kukerjakan semua. Mana buktinya Sasuke kesini? Yang ada aku sendirian yang mengerjakannya. Teme sialan, kenapa aku bisa kenal sama Sasuke? Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak di bangku kelas lima sd.

Sekarang tinggal membersihkan kelas, baru saja mengambi sapu ehh penampakan datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Kenpa baru datang, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Kataku kesal.

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu!"

Sasuke cuek dan langsung duduk di tempatnya, lebih tepatnya lagi dia langsung tidur. Wth.

"Biarkan aku istirahat dulu."

Akupun mulai mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu dan bersih - bersih. Ku lirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Dan yang benar saja, Sasuke cuma tidur sambil duduk di atas kursi. Masa harus aku yang membersihkan kelas ini sendirian? Gak adil itu. Aku pun mulai mengambil air pel yang ada di ember dan menyemburkan airnya tepat ke kepala SasuTeme itu. Dan alhasil dia bangun dengan tubuh yang basah.

"Dobe, apa yang kaulakukan!?"

"Membangunkanmu, dan lagi cepat pel. Sekarang giliranmu untuk membersihkan kelas." Kataku sambil sok memerintah.

"Malas, kau saja yang mengerjakannya." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Akupun mulai mencoba mencegah SasuTeme untuk keluar meninggalkkan kelas.

"Mau pergi ke mana Teme? Tugasmu masih belum selesai" Kataku judes

"Cerewet kau Dobe. Kau sudah membuatku basah terkena air pel dan kau menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kelas kau mau aku terkena flu apa!?" Jawab Sasuke kesal

Akupun hanya diam dan membiarkan dia melewatiku.

"Cepat kembali." Kataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Argh Sasuke sialan! Kenapa aku harus menunggunya dan lagi sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa dia sudah pulang? Menyebalkan! Dan lagi gara - gara dia aku juga yang harus membersihkan kelas seorang diri.

Sendiri?

Aku yang mulai sadar segera beranjak pergi dari kelas. Tapi segera ku hentikan setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Apa itu Hantu?

Apa Hantu? Apa yang Aku pikirkan. Ma-mana mungkin ada Hantu.

Akupun mulai semakin panik saat seseorang mulai masuk (yang dianggap Naruto hantu).

KREETt(suara pintu yang mulai terbuka)

Dan yang bisa ku lakukan adalah

"KYYYAAAA" Teriakku, histeris sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Berisik, Dobe!"

Eh, saat kudengar ada yang memanggilku Dobe, akupun mulai membuka mataku dan ingin sekali memarahinya

"Bisakah kau berhenti melihatku seperti itu"

Nih orang benar-benar menyebalkan gak ada rasa bersalahnya apa? Seenaknya saja membiarkanku membersihkan kelas dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Harusnya aku yang kesal. Sudah aku yang membersihkan kelas dan meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini. Memangnya pergi ke mana saja kau sampai malam begini dan apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Di uks sambil tidur"

Mudah sekali dia mengatakan itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau sengaja melakukannya dan membiarkan aku membereskannya sendiri"

"Hn"

Keluar juga kata 'Hn' nya benar kata-kata andalannya yang sungguh menyebalkan!

"Dan membiarkan ku di sini?"

"Hn"

"Sampai malam"

"Hn"

"Brengsek kau Teme!"

"Berisik!"

"Pantat ayam"

"Kepala durian"

"Teme sialan"

"Dobe"

"Orang - orangan sawah"

"Cewek"

Ehh, apa dia menyebutku cewek? Sialan kau Teme.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cewek hah? Di bagian mananya aku mirip cewek"

"Muka lo dan teriakkanmu tadi sudah kayak cewek"

Grrr! Dengan mudahnya dia membuat orang kesal.

Akupun segera berlari meninggalkan SasuTeme sendirian di kelas daripada harus terus bersamanya benar-benar membuatku kesal saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaah akhirnya sudah separoh jalan. Dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang peting.

Aishh... Aku lupa membawa tas. Bodohnya Aku. Gara - gara terlalu kesal aku jadi lupa.

Akupun mulai berbalik menuju ke sekolah tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk ke sana karena di hadapannku banyak anak-anak SMP yang masih memakai seragamnya dan membawa kayu. Sepertinya bakalan ada keributan.

Saat aku berbalik ternyata juga sama. Dan aku berada di tengah-tengahnya.

'Mati lah aku' batinku miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar dugaanku mereka melakukan aksi saling adu pukul dan seprti tawuran.

Aku yang tidak tahu masalah terkena dampaknya.

Aku terkena pukulan mereka sampai aku tersungkur ke bawah.

Sesaat sebelum kesadaraanku menghilang aku mendengar suara Sasuke berteriak menyebut namaku.

Aku pun langsung berbalik menunju arah suara Sasuke yang berlari mengejarku.

Apa dia bodoh?! Menerobos ke sini? Apa dia mau cari mati? Harusnya kau telepon polisi!

Aku yang melihatnya tiba-tiba mulai hampir menangis saat seseorang memukul sasuke dengan kayu tepat di mata dan ada juga yang memukul di perut.

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dan aku mulai berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukulku lagi hingga aku tersungkur ke bawah. Dan sebelum sempat aku kehilangan kesadaran walau pengelihatannku sudah buram aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depanku seperti ingin menyelamatkanku.

Dan orang itu pun berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya walau cuma sebentar tapi aku melihat bola mata hitam sekelam malam.

"Sasuke"cuma kata itu yang bisa aku katakan sebelum kesadaraanku menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di kamar rumah sakit. Kulihat ibu dan ayahku tepat berada di sampingku.

Sepertinya mereka tidak tidur karena mencemaskan aku. Tapi aku segera bangun dan mulai bicara.

"Dimana Sasuke?! Ayah, Ibu?" Kataku langsung ke intinya.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke yang ikut menjadi tawuran bersamamu itu?"

"Iya di mana dia?" Jawabku.

"Dia berada di kamar sebelahmu, Naruto. Tapi biarkan dia sendiri dulu saat ini ya." Kata ibu.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

"Dia mengalami luka parah dibagian mata. Dan itu sangat serius." jawab ayahku.

Di bagian mata? Apa luka Sasuke separah itu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Walau separah apapun Sasuke tak boleh mempunyai luka serius.

Aku pun segera bangun dan melepaskan jarum infusku.

Ayahku pun mulai mencegahku.

Tapi segera ku tepis dan segera pergi ke kamar Sasuke

.

.

.

.

BRRAAAK

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan aku melihat Sasuke seperti itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Kedua matanya di perban. Dan apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat matanya yang kelam?

"Dobe, bisa dengan cara lebih baik lagi membuka pintu" Kata Sasuke.

Dia tahu aku yang membuka pintu. Itu wajar cuma akulah satu-satunya yang selalu membuka pintu dengan menimbulkan suara yang keras seperti itu.

Akupun segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memelukknya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke. Gara-gara aku kau menjadi begini." Kataku dengan penyesalan sambil menagis.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" katanya tenang.

"Tapi gara-gara aku"

"Kalau kau menyesal bisa suapi aku makan" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Tersenyum dengan tulus.

Aneh, biasanya aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Sasuke yang matanya di perban kelihatan tampan, tapi kalau perbannya di lepas mungkin... Hei apa yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa aku berpikiran yang seperti itu?

Oh Tuhan kami ini sesama laki-laki. Kumohon hapuslah apa yan ada di hati.

Coba ya kalau Sasuke minta disuapi pake mulut. Urghhh apa-apaan nih? Kok perasaan bayangin hal-hal begitu. Apa aku suka sama Sasuke?

"Naruto, bisa kau menelepon Kak Kyuubi? Dia pasti sudah sampai di Inggris."

"Eh? Kak Kyuubi? Siapa dia?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan Kak Kyuubi?"

"Naruto, jangan bercanda. Dia kakakmu."

"Kakak? Bukankah aku anak tunggal?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kakak sejak kapan aku punya kakak.

Sampai kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tua Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku langsung saja bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ibu, ayah. Apa aku punya kakak? Bukankah aku anak tunggal." Kataku yang sungguh tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir sebulan aku dan Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan aku juga sering mengunjunginya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke sendiri di rumahnya.

"Sasuke! Lihat aku bawa cd album terbaru The Gazette nih"

"Kau selalu tahu saja apa kesukaanku ya."

"Kita kan sudah lama berteman walau ujung-ujungnya selalu bertengkar"

"Terserah kau saja! Cepat stel aku mau dengar lagunya! Dan apa nama album terbarunya?"

"Toxic"

"Ku kira kau seperti cewe yang bisanya cuma kya kya kya saja"

"Itu tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai lagu ke 7, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa judul lagunya?" Tanyanya

"Suicide circus"

"Terus lagu ke 5 tadi judulnya apa?"

"Shiver"

"Hn"

"Oh ya Sasuke kamu mau makan?"

"Hn"

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan sup tomat"

Aku pun segera keluar menuju ke arah dapur Sasuke dan membuatkan sup tomat.

.

.

.

Ku lihat ibu dan ayah Sasuke hanya duduk. Sepertinya mereka sangat mengkhwatirkan dengan keadaan Sasuke. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yapzz sesudah membuatkan sup tomat dan membawakan segelas air untuk Sasuke sekarang tinggal menyuapi Sasuke makan dan minum.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di kamar Sasuke ku lihat Sasuke cuma masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil mendengarkan lagu Untitled.

"Sasuke, ayo makan dulu."

"Hn"

Akupun mulai menyuapi Sasuke. Aku merasa agak tersiksa setiap melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini. Matanya selalu di tutup oleh perban. Aku rindu dengan cara dia menatapku.

Setelah aku selesai menyuapi Sasuke makan. Aku mulai meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja.

"Apa ada lagi kaset yang kau bawa?"

"Ada sih tapi kuyakin kau tidak akan suka"

"Lagu apa?"

"Akb48"

"Putar aja kasetnya sambil kau menyanyi"

"Eeh? Tumben?"

"Biasanya kamu orang yang berisik yang suka mengganggu ku! Tapi kalau diam saja seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Sasuke mengatakan aku orang yang berisik ya aku memang orang yang berisik dan juga orang yang membencimu. Tapi setelah kau menolongku hingga kau harus mengorbankan kedua matamu aku tidak mungkin membencimu tapi yanga ada aku kagum denganmu dan juga aku sangat senang melihat senyumanmu yang kau tunjukka padaku.

"Naruto, apa kau masih tidak mengingat Kak Kyuubi?"

"Tidak. Walau ibu memperlihatkan foto album sekaligus dan ayah bercerita tentang Kak Kyuubi, aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa dia."

Tiba-tiba lampu mati dan semua menjadi gelap gulita.

Aku takut. Aku takut, sungguh sangat takut.

Aku mengalami trauma berat akibat kejadian malam waktu itu. Dan sebisa mungkin aku selalu menjauh dari tempat yang gelap. Dan lagi aku juga sangat takut bila berjalan pada malam hari.

"KYYAAA"

"Dobe, berisik"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menjerit dan teriak di tempat.

PRRAAK

Samar-samar ku mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah ketakutanku.

Aku merasa di peluk seseorang. Sangat nyaman sekali dalam dekapannya.

"Sudalah, tidak akan apa-apa. Aku ada disampingmu saat ini"

Entah kenapa pelukkannya yang senyaman ini membuatku tenang.

"Tutup saja matamu dan bayangkan kau berada di tempat terang"

Akupun mulai menuruti perkataannya hingga lampu mulai menyala.

Hingga kedua orang tua Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepas pelukkannya. Padahal aku masih ingin dia memelukku.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa berteriak tadi" kata Ibu Sasuke

"A-aku ta-"

"Dia berteriak gara2 aku berdiri dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring dan peceahan piringnya mengenaiku."Potong Sasuke

"Apa?" Kata ayahnya "Lalu kenapa tidak segera di obati?"

"Dia masih syok mengingat banyak sekali aku mengeluarkan darah dan lagi dia masih trauma makanya dia cuma bisa teriak" Penjelasan Sasuke.

"Sasuke sini ibu obati. Oh ya Sasuke sebenarnya ada berita bagus untukmu."

"Hn?"

"Kamu mendapat pendonor mata"

Aku maupun Sasuke terkejut. Akhirnya, akhirnya Sasuke dapat pendonor mata dan lagi dia akan bisa melihat. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Tapi kenapa kedua orang tuanya menampakkan raut wajah sendu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa mereka tidak senang kalau anaknya bisa melihat lagi?

"Kapan aku bisa di operasi?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuyarkan hipotensia ku.

"Dua hari lagi

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian

Seperi janji Ibu dan Ayah Sasuke, Sasuke akan di oprasi untuk mendapatkan cahaya barunya.

Akupun juga ikut ke sana karena aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberitahukan oprasi berjalan dengan baik.

Sangat senang aku mendengarnya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat lagi.

Aku dan kedua orang tua Sasuke pun memasukki kamar Sasuke. Kami melihat perban mata Sasuke di lepas itu.

Sampai dokter itu mengatakan pada Sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Buka matamu perlahan - lahan"

Dan kulihat mata Sasuke tetap berwarna hitam. Aku senang ternyata pendonor mata itu memiliki mata hitam seperti Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan mata ini kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepupumu, Shisui" Jawab sang Ibu.

"Apa? Kenapa harus dia? Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Akan kukembalikan" Kata Sasuke penuh emosi.

Aku sedikit ingat dengan wajah Shisui, karena sebelumnya aku sempat diperlihatkan foto album keluarga oleh Ibu Mikoto.

"Percuma, dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini" Jawab Ayah Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Jangan-jangan kalian yang menyuruh dia untuk mendonorkan matanya padaku kan! Kali-"

"Hentikan Sasuke, ini semua kemauannya sendiri. Kami sudah mencegahnya dan dia tetap nekat. Dan sengaja di tabrak oleh mobil dan lagi dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan kami tentang rencananya itu" jawab Ibu sasuke sambil menangis.

"KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!" Perintah Sasuke.

Dokter,ayah dan ibu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan aku di sini.

"Kau juga keluarlah Naruto!"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang memintaku keluar tentu tidak aku tanggapi. Aku malah mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Cahaya baru, mungkin Shisui sudah tidak ada tapi kau memiliki cahayanya. Kau tidak sendirian Sasuke, Shisui masih ada bersamamu di matamu dan juga masih ada aku di sampingmu yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan aku mulai melepaskan pelukanku. Akupun mulai berjalan menjauhi Sasuke untuk keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih"

Sesaat sebelum aku memegang knop pintu aku mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih' aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus tanpa perban benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Jangan-jangan aku menyukainya? Iya,aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku pun mulai mengubah hidupku. Dari aku yang bodoh selalu dapat nilai bobrok dan sekarang menjadi nilai yang tinggi bisa di bilang sudah menyamai nilai Sasuke, karena kalau sudah SMP aku ingin sekelas dengan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kamarku yang kuning ku cat berwarna biru, ada beberapa boneka di sana sini, ada meja rias, alat kosmetik, wig kuning panjang, ikat rambut, dan lagi semua bajuku adalah baju-baju perempuan hingga membuat ibuku senang dan ayah yang bingung dengan perubahanku.

Sekarang aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu dan aku punya nasib baik, karena aku satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai sarapan." Suara ibu yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Iya." Kataku yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Kalau sudah cepat sana berangkat, soalnya Sasuke sudah menjemputmu."

Mendengar nama Sasuke menjemputku, aku segera saja mendatangi Sasuke.

"Maaf lama membuatmu menunggu." Kataku sok lembut.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kami berangkat, Bu Kushina."

Aku langsung saja menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke. Ehehehe. Sasuke tidak bakal menolaknya, apa aku boleh berpikiran kalau Sasuke mencintaiku?

"Where is your heart now?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto?" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seragam perempuan itu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi cantik." Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen yang riquest,,,, ceritanya masih abal...


End file.
